Charismatic Enchantments
by EruptIntoColourfulFlames
Summary: Aubriana Pendron, the Pureblood daughter of two respected Ministry workers, is starting her second year at Hogwarts. She loves her best friends, Hermione and Draco but finds herself caught in between their feud. The arrival of a new student could also threaten everything...


Aubriana sighed, staring incredulously at her best friend. Just a few metres in front of them, Gilderoy Lockhart grinned for the camera in a cheesy fashion. Hermione was blushing furiously and desperately trying to catch his eye, as was Ron's mother and little sister, and almost every single witch in the sweltering bookshop. She exchanged a grimace with Ron, who was squeezed in-between Mrs Weasley and another highly enthusiastic middle-aged witch. Aubriana couldn't understand all the fuss about Lockhart; he was very ordinary, highly vain and besides, she already had her eye on someone else.

For what seemed like forever, the short, goblin-like man took photographs from every different angle possible while Lockhart beamed, winked and posed ridiculously.

"Watch it," the man snarled at Ron, "this is for the Daily Prophet."

"Who cares?" Ron muttered with a scowl. Lockhart was watching the scene with little interest, until his eyes slid round to Harry, who was stood quietly beside Aubriana.

"It can't be – Harry Potter?" Lockhart said loudly. Everyone turned round to stare, and Aubriana felt awful for him. Harry gave her a mortified look, before Lockhart seized his arm and dragged him to the front. The short, irritable man took photos of them as Harry tried to break away, but with no luck.

"What a marvellous opportunity to make a little announcement! When young Harry here," a flash of the camera caused Harry to blink violently," entered Flourish and Blotts this morning, he only wanted to buy my full set of best-selling books – which I will be presenting to him completely free of charge –"a group of young witches gasped and swooned," and he had no idea that in fact, I will be the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School."

The group of young witches began squealing and clapping, and Mrs Weasley was staring, star-struck, at Lockhart; this was too much for Aubriana, who fought her way through the crowd and went to stand beside the door for some air. She could see Harry generously giving Ginny all of his books, slightly red-faced and smiled slightly.

"Hey, you."

Aubriana jumped slightly, and turned to see Draco Malfoy smirking at her. She smiled back, her heart thumping. Despite being a Gryffindor and good friends with the three people he hated most in the world, the two were friends. Whether it was her blood-status or her talent at Potions, she didn't know, but they had a rare inter-house friendship.

"Hey," she replied. "Good holiday?"

"It's been great thanks. Father bought me a new broom, a Nimbus 2001," Draco said smugly. "Hope I make the team this year. What about you?"

Just before Aubriana could answer, Harry, Hermione and Ron appeared next to her, followed by Ron's siblings. They all glared at disgust at Draco.

"Bet you loved that, didn't you Potter?" Draco said suddenly and savagely, sneering. Harry looked up, not looking surprised in the slightest. Behind him, Fred and George were giving Draco death-glares. When Harry didn't retaliate, Draco pressed on.

"Famous Harry Potter. Can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page."

Aubriana touched his arm gently. Draco looked round at her, but Ginny Weasley took them all by surprise.

"Leave him alone," Ginny said through gritted teeth, scowling at Draco. He looked taken aback for a second, then grinned maliciously.

"Oh look Potter, you've got yourself a girlfriend!" he said with a smirk, not noticing the tall blond man stalking dangerously behind him. Suddenly, he was tapped sharply on his shoulder with an ornamental cane.

"Now now Draco, play nicely," the man said lazily. Aubriana realised, judging by their startling resemblance, that it must be Draco's father. He looked coldly around at them all, in particular at Harry. With a swift movement, he pushed Harry's hair back with his cane to reveal the lightening-shaped scar.

"Forgive me," Mr Malfoy said smoothly. "But the scar is legendary… as is of course the wizard who gave it to you."

"Voldemort killed my parents," Harry said coldly, pulling away slightly. Mr Malfoy stared at him.

"Very brave to mention his name," he commented, "or perhaps very foolish."

Hermione, who had been staring angrily the whole time, suddenly burst out, "fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself."

Mr Malfoy turned to look at her; by the look on his face, Aubriana could tell that he knew exactly who she was. Beside her, Draco looked on emotionlessly.

"You must be Miss Granger. Muggleborn, aren't you?" No-one said anything. Hermione glared defiantly at him until he looked away, straight at Aubriana.

"Aubriana Pendron. I've heard all about you, of course, and your parents." He spoke slowly and smoothly. "Your mother works in the Auror office, yes?" She nodded, and he went on. "And your father?"

"The Department of Magical Law Enforcement," Aubriana said quietly. He nodded approvingly.

"I'm glad to hear that Draco is making some decent friends at Hogwarts, not just blithering fools like that Goyle-"

Ron snorted as Draco looked annoyed at his father criticising his friends.

"Let's see… red hair, vacant expressions… you must be the Weasley's," Mr Malfoy drawled. At that moment, Mr Weasley appeared behind Ginny and Hermione. He acted like he hadn't seen his work rival and looked to the group instead.

"Well well. Weasley Senior."

"Lucius," Mr Weasley said coldly. There was tension in the air. Draco and Aubriana exchanged glances.

"I heard you were having a busy time at work recently. It's a shame they aren't paying you overtime for it-" he snatched a battered _Transfiguration Guide _from Ginny's cauldron, "-dear me, a disgrace to the name of wizard and you aren't even paid well for it?"

Now Aubriana, Harry and Ron were giving each other scared glances. Mr Weasley had gone an unpleasant shade of red.

"-I thought your family could sink no lower-"

Mr Weasley threw himself at Mr Malfoy, knocking him backwards into a large bookshelf. Aubriana's mouth dropped open, as did Draco's. A crowd had gathered round to watch; Mrs Weasley was shrieking at her husband to stop, the twins were encouraging their father and the assistant was attempting to stop them, with no success.

A dark shadow appeared over all of them, and in an instant, Hagrid had pulled the two men apart. Lucius thrust Ginny's books at her, breaking free from the grip and gesturing to Draco. Draco was pale and clearly shocked by what had happened.

"I'll see you at school," he muttered to Aubriana, and followed his visibly angry father out of the shop.

"What on Earth were you thinking?" Mrs Weasley shrieked at Mr Weasley, who had split his lip. "Fighting in front of your children and their friends…what a disgrace…"

Ron and Harry still looked shocked. Fred and George were looking extremely happy. Hermione and Aubriana exchanged small smiles as they set off for the Leaky Cauldron. It had been an entertaining day.


End file.
